


Mc x Jaehee One shot

by Alarzya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarzya/pseuds/Alarzya
Summary: A week after the party, Jaehee plans to watch a movie with Mc.





	Mc x Jaehee One shot

A long week has passed after the party and Mc was still working hard on that of the aftermath such as the money and going through thank you letters for the party. She yawned as she tried to read one of the letters, though she started dozing off to sleep. 

Suddenly, Mc's phone started ringing and broke her free from the grasp of the dream world. She reached over and grabbed it and looked at who the caller was. She then answered the call.

"Hey Jaehee.", Mc said, another yawn daring to escape her mouth.

"Hello Mc, I have something to ask of you.", Jaehee said a few seconds after Mc. Her words shaky as they came through the phone. 

"Hmm, sure, what is it?", Mc asked.

"Would you like to come over and watch a movie with me?", Jaehee quickly asked. Mc was a little taken back but remembered that she had suggested it before. She pondered on the thought for a second. 

"Okay, I'll be there. I just need to know the time.", Mc responded. 

"In about an hour from now.", Jaehee said. "Though I have to go now, Jumin is calling me again. I'll see later." 

"Of course.", Mc said, a hum to her words. Jaehee hung up and Mc sat back, looking at the time on her phone. 'One hour from now.', she thought. 

Of course one hour passed rather quickly. Mc had gone back to the letters, lost in a world of words. She didn't notice the time till she looked at her phone when she got a text. Not even looking at the text, her eyes widened as she stared at the time. 

Bolting up, Mc rushed out of the appartment and out of the building. She had to run down a taxi in which just drained her energy more. Though when she got in the cab she told the address and sat back. 

When she finally got to Jaehee's residence. Mc paid for the taxi and ran for Jaehee's door. When getting there she knocked on it and waited patiently. But when no one answered she knocked again. 

Second time was the charm as Jaehee opened the door, brimming from the sight of Mc. She stepped aside and let Mc though, closing the door behind her. 

"I'm glad you came, I was getting a little worried.", Jaehee said as she turned to look at Mc.

"Sorry I lost track of time. I didn't mean to upset you or anything.", Mc said.

"Oh no you're fine.", Jahee replied going over to the couch. Mc followed behind her and they sat on the couch together. 

"So what are we watching?", Mc asked. 

"Just a thriller I thought would be interesting.", Jaehee said as she showed Mc the case. 

Mc nodded as she looked at the case. Jaehee then set it back down and turned towards the tv. 

"So are you ready to start watching?", Jaehee asked. Mc noded one more time and they both leaned back. 

While they watched the movie Mc could feel herself dozing off. She gave a small yawn as she rested her head on Jaehee's shoulder. She stared at the tv as long as she could, yet it didn't take too long afterwards for her to fall asleep. 

Jaehee noticed that Mc had fallen asleep and smiled. She then slowly moved and layed Mc down on the couch. She then proceeded to turn off lights and the tv. Jaehee then looked down at Mc. 

"I love you.", Jaehee said before leaning down and kissing Mc on the forehead. She then proceeded to go off to her own room and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg it's been a while since I actually written something. Anyway, sorry if this has been done before or if I got something wrong. It was a last minute thing that I wanted to do and it was just for fun. I hope that you like it though.


End file.
